In the Library
by authorjazmyne
Summary: *From Tumblr* Sharon/Brenda, library smut


**Pairing:** Brenda/Sharon

**Prompt:** In a Library

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

Brenda huffed under her breath as she shut another old book, rolling her neck as she looked around her. Sharon had disappeared in the large library again, leaving her perched on the table she had sat on with a book to busy herself as Sharon searched for a poetry book she had dragged Brenda around the city to find. No used book stores had a copy. Sharon didn't want to get it from Amazon, knowing she would have to wait for it to be delivered. So they ended up in a library. With no useful help to be found in the three floor library, the two women went looking for the book on their own. Eventually Sharon had left Brenda alone, telling her she would work faster if Brenda wasn't there to rush her.

Brenda slid off the wood table, taking the book along with her as she went to find Sharon. She walked past row after row of books until she found Sharon leaning against a bookshelf, a book opened in her hands. Brenda smiled, slipping her own book onto a shelf and making her way to the other woman quietly. She wrapped her arms around Sharon, feeling her tense before turning her head and smiling, relaxing in Brenda arms.

"Find your book?" Brenda asked as she leaned her chin against Sharon's shoulder.

Sharon shook her head. "Not yet."

Brenda hummed, dusting the hair off Sharon's shoulder and pressing a soft kiss to her neck. "You smell good," she whispered.

Sharon licked her lips and cleared her throat. "What are you doing?" Sharon whispered, her fingers tightening their grip on the Edgar Allan Poe book in her hand.

Brenda smiled against Sharon's neck. "Kissin' you," she responded, slowly brushing her lips against the back of Sharon's neck. At the sound of Sharon's sharp intake of breath, Brenda grinned and put her hands on the other woman's hips to keep their bodies together as her kisses moved across her neck.

Sharon's tongue slipped between her lips to wet them as they, along with her throat, became dry. Along with that came the rush of heat that was sweeping over her skin and the pounding of her heart. Brenda had been doing this all day - kissing and touching her when nobody was looking, going as far as pushing her against the wall in the ladies room after brunch, kissing her roughly. If it weren't for the sound of someone coming, Sharon was sure Brenda would have done more than just kiss her. As inappropriate as it was, Sharon couldn't deny that Brenda was driving her insane. And Sharon also knew each slow kiss against the length of her neck was only Brenda's way of purposely arousing her when they were hours away from either of their homes.

Brenda's teeth slowly scraped over that sensitive spot behind Sharon's ear and the older woman moaned. Her skin had a faint salty taste and smelled like a combination of dark perfume and sweat. Brenda groaned against Sharon and slowly let her tongue travel the length of Sharon's neck, the taste lingering on her tongue.

"Brenda," Sharon moaned softly, pleasure coiling in the pit of her belly and lower down.

Brenda pulled back at the sound, giving Sharon the space to turn around so they were face to face. Looking in Sharon's eyes, being able to see how aroused she was becoming, made Brenda even more needy to touch her, feel Sharon's skin against her hands. Sharon was still holding onto the book, gripping tightly like her life depended on it. Brenda had a feeling that book was the only thing stopping Sharon from pulling her closer.

Brenda stepped forward and Sharon stepped backwards, her back hitting the large bookcase. "Relax," Brenda said sweetly as she traced Sharon's jaw with her fingertips, going from her ear to her chin, lifting her head so their eyes were locked again.

Sharon opened her mouth to say something, but Brenda shook her head and leaned in so their lips were millimeters away from each other. Brenda's breath was warm and smelled like the strawberry candy she'd been eating. The signs of arousal that had been apparent all day were starting to become heavy, clouding her brain. For a moment she forgot they were standing in the back of a library, books of poets and writers she had loved since college surrounding her. That very second there was only Brenda's inviting mouth and teasing fingers making circles under her shirt on her back.

Sharon leaned forward to kiss Brenda, but Brenda moved her head back quickly, shaking her head no, making Sharon groan lowly. Brenda's eyes became dark and mischievous as she pressed her body against Sharon's, pushing her so she leaned a little harder against the uncomfortable shelves. Brenda came back to her mouth, teasingly let her breath caress Sharon's lips, making her wait.

"Kiss me," Sharon whispered, her voice sounding foreign to her ears. She sounded needy and desperate, like the feel of Brenda's lips against her own wasn't only a want but a need.

Brenda smiled, but didn't kiss her, enjoying the almost painful look in Sharon's green eyes when she didn't get what she wanted. It thrilled her to make her wait, make Sharon play by her rules. Brenda would kiss her when she wanted to, but not a second sooner. She brought her right hand between them, keeping it under Sharon's shirt, feeling Sharon's abdominal muscles tighten as her fingertips slowly danced upward, her eyes focused on Sharon's.

Sharon gasped when fingernails lightly scraped over her ribs, Brenda's hand coming closer and closer to her breast. Her heart and her breath felt like they were the loudest sounds in the library, almost deafening in her ears. With each painful moment that went by, the risk that someone could find them was becoming greater. But it was hard to think about that when Brenda's hand was pulling her bra cup to the side, skillfully finding an already erect nipple so her fingers could roll it.

Sharon's head fell back, her lip caught between her teeth as Brenda pinched her nipple tightly between her forefinger and thumb. A mixture of pain and pleasure shot up her spine and made her throb other places. Brenda brought her free hand to Sharon's face, making the auburn-haired woman look at her. Sharon gulped when she saw the determination in her brown eyes and felt Brenda's thigh pushing between her legs, lifting slightly so she could lean down on it. Sharon's heart pounded even louder when she realized what Brenda was planning on doing, what she wanted to happen right there in the library.

"Breathe," Brenda whispered and slid her hand back down Sharon's stomach, making the other woman make one of those arousing whimpers she loved to hear.

Sharon nodded, taking a few deep breaths, only to have them interrupted by a moan as Brenda rocked her thigh against her, making the material of Sharon's panties rub against her engorged clit. "God," she sighed and dropped the book on the floor, hearing the sound of it echo.

Brenda wasn't phased by any of it, her hands both moving down to the button and zipper of Sharon's pants, her fingers shaking as she fumbled. She bit her bottom lip as she stepped back to get a better look at what she was doing, cursing under breath when she couldn't unzip the zipper.

"Why couldn't you just wear a skirt?" she mumbled, and she was surprised to hear Sharon let out a little laugh. She brought her eyes back to Sharon's. "What?"

Sharon shook her head, her breathing finally slowing down. "We're in a library and you're trying to unzip my pants so you can fuck me," she said, barely sounding like she believed it. She didn't. Before Brenda this would have never happen. Never. But Brenda had brought out a more adventurous, animal-like, and sometimes insatiable side to her.

Brenda rolled her eyes, finally getting the zipper undone, wasting no time to slide her hand right past the damp material of Sharon's panties, letting her fingers part her folds so her index finger could glide against Sharon's clit. The older woman's knees buckled and she let out a moan that not even she was fast enough to hold back.

Brenda finally moved her mouth to Sharon's, her eyes on her for a brief second before she closed them, saying, "You don't seem to be complainin' now."

Sharon's eyes felt heavy and she shut them, also spreading her legs apart, gripping Brenda's hips for stability. Brenda was kissing her and her hand was struggling to find its place in the limited space of her pants, but she was making it all work. The blonde's lips moved against Sharon's effortlessly, making them tingle and her body hum with electricity that added to the delicious waves of pleasure that moved from head to toe because of the way Brenda caught her clit between two stubby fingers and skillfully created a friction that was sure to have her falling apart quickly.

Brenda wished she could have Sharon properly, spread out on her bed, or even on one of these tables. The thought of that, Sharon's legs wide open as she used her fingers to penetrate her and her mouth to push her over the edge, right out in the open, made Brenda moan against Sharon's mouth and kiss her harder. Her teeth attacked Sharon's bottom lip, nipping roughly before her tongue licked Sharon's lip soothingly. Sharon's hips rolled as she pushed down against Brenda's fingers, trying her hardest to get more from the blonde. Brenda wanted to give her everything she could. She wanted to hear Sharon moan her name, maybe against her ear or loud enough to catch someone's attention.

Brenda's fingers moved frantically over Sharon's clit, not exactly creating a rhythm or any type of motion that Sharon could keep up with. But Sharon didn't care. Each touch on her body was making her head spin, her body heat like an inferno, and her clit throb beneath Brenda's fingers.

Sharon broke the kiss abruptly to tilt her head back, moaning a deep 'ooh' as Brenda's fingers started rolling deliberate circles. Her eyes stayed shut, one hand staying on Brenda's hip and the other moving to Brenda's head, her fingers lacing through thick locks of blonde curls. She pulled her mouth to her neck, needing more of something, anything. They didn't have much time, but she knew Brenda was determined to make her climax before she stopped. And Sharon wanted that for herself, a release that would allow her to let go of all the tension she could feel throughout her body.

Brenda listened to Sharon's heavy breathing and small moans as she began to suck on a pulse point, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make sure Sharon enjoyed it completely. At the sound of a groan, Brenda moved her other hand to Sharon's breast, squeezing roughly through her shirt and bra, her palm pushing against Sharon's erect nipple. Her other hand worked on Sharon's clit, moving up and down, side to side, anything that would give Sharon the pleasure she needed.

"Right there," Sharon gasped when Brenda's fingers hit just the right spot. It took everything in her not to start crying out when Brenda sucked harder on her neck and her fingers manipulated every nerve in her clit. Her head hit the hard wood as she bent it back again, her body arching into Brenda. She continued grinding down against Brenda's fingers until she felt herself tremble, her knees buckling again, Brenda supporting her completely.

Brenda felt more than heard it when her name slipped out from Sharon's mouth and the woman convulsed. Sharon's nails dug into Brenda's neck as she climaxed. Brenda rolled a few more tight circles against Sharon's clit before carefully sliding her hand out of Sharon's panties and pants, moving her mouth to Sharon's, kissing her desperately.

Sharon kissed her until the need for air became too strong. She pushed Brenda back so her head could rest against the books on the shelf. A lazy smile formed on her lips as she watched Brenda fix her clothes back up for her. It was almost as if it had never happened. And maybe that was what was best. It was something she knew they would never, ever do again. But that wouldn't stop either of them from looking back on it from time to time. It would be something that she would remember every time she came to the library or looked at one of the poetry books she loved - but that would be all. Still, she regretted nothing.

The End. Thanks for reading!


End file.
